Ragazze dell'Olimpo
Ragazze dell'Olimpo 'Ragazze dell'Olimpo Books' 'First Book: Lacrime di Cristallo' English Title: Crystal Tears The first day at school, the exuberant light Grimaldi knows Hoon Song, a Korean girl friendly and helpful. Light and Hoon soon become friends and enroll in the course of the afternoon taking the fascinating history professor Kowalasky. However, as the number of participants is higher than expected, the group is divided and the two girls are destined to Professor "Vulture" Johnson. The woman gives them a search on Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis and Athena, putting them in a group with the grumpy Sid Madison, with whom Light and Hoon have already had friction. Their relationship deteriorates further when, due to an error Hoon, due to his dyslexia, Sid finds himself having to study all the research and to expose it alone; fatigue also leads to lose the important race of fencing. Light, convinced that Sid has set out in advance their research just to make a good impression with the teacher at their expense, the verbally attacks. When Hoon realizes his mistake, the two friends try to apologize to Sid, but avoids the latter because angry with them. Meanwhile, the two girls meet up with Megan, a girl cold and expressionless, which had given them a job offer. The evening of the appointment, Hoon and Luce meet with Sid Daimon, she also invited by Megan, who arrives at that moment attacking them, because it is actually a Sparti Posted by Ares to capture the three goddesses. Megan Daimon attacks to protect Sid, who drives by hitting it with a stick. Riappacificatesi, the three girls organize their birthday party, taking advantage of the fact that they are all born the same day. While gathered at the home of Hoon, thanks to its click it realizes that possess the unique ability and that is perhaps why the attack of Megan. Suddenly, the floor seems to liquefy, television is the face of a mysterious boy who speaks to them Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis, and the three young men began to cry colored tears, which become an amethyst purple, a mixtur e of red and pink quartz and obsidian black. Hoon and Sid understands that he has inherited the powers of the three goddesses, while Light tries to pretend that nothing has happened. On the day of their birthday, and they head to walk towards the room where the party was organized, the three girls are again attacked by Megan, whose flames forcing them to jump from the bridge to save his life; thanks to the intuition of Light, touching the stones end up on Mount Olympus, in the area of Sinfalide, the only area remained outside the control of Ares, where the new Aphrodite is able to defeat Megan. The same guy appeared on television at the home of Hoon, renamed Jared reveals that they have not inherited the powers of the goddesses, because in reality they are the goddesses themselves, fled from Olympus to prevent Ares to control the Flame d'Oro, the heart Olympus, and the world of humans. In order to regain their memories, retrieve the Mirror of Aphrodite from the Lake of the Nereids, where they are carried out by three new allies, Sicano, Auron and Eadris, which, however, does not follow with their mission because he thinks they are the cowards. Relived, through the mirror, the battle that had preceded their transformation into mortal, Light, Hoon and Sid return to Earth, bringing with him the carnelian of Hephaestus, from which Megan drew its powers. 'Second Book: Il Potere dei Sogni' English Title: The Power of the Dream A new boy, Sasha, joined the group fencing and Sid manage to beat it. Convinced that it is a servant of Ares, the girl began to keep an eye on, but his obsession with the relationship worn Light and Hoon and the three end up arguing. Drakos, a servant of Ares, take advantage of a time when she is alone Hoon to kidnap her and taking away the carnelian of Hephaestus, which had fallen into the hands of the goddesses after the departure of Megan. Ares Hoon turns into a statue and puts it together with the other in Dodekatheon. Sid and Light will make peace in order to save her friend: capture Drakos, force him to confess where he led Hoon and destroy it. Light proposes to use the turquoise Hermes, the stone that Drakos had with him and that allows you to change appearance, to become Drakos and go from Ares with Sid, telling of her captured. Their deception is discovered by Ares, but the two goddesses are able to free her friend and go back to Rainbow Hill. Hoon tells her friends to have met Morpheus in a dream God has freed himself of the Power of Dreams to drop it in the hands of Ares and has hidden on Earth, in the park Blustery Hill, in a secret labyrinth that is discovered by the three goddesses. While Sid has a vision of the day when, ten years ago, he lost his father, Hoon receives the Power of Dreams to give it back to Morpheus, then the girls go back to Olympus. Thank Sicano, reach the Limbo of the Ashes, where Morpheus is a prisoner, and set him free, but due to a curse laid by Ares, the boy falls into Hades: Hoon, first desperate, is determined to descend to Hades to save . Sid, meanwhile, has confirmed that Auron is his father, who was brought to Olympus by Iris, the goddess invoked by a child. A Rainbow Hill, the three goddesses are attacked by Sasha, who reveals himself to be a servant of Ares called the sycophant, who had been sent by the god of war to recover the Power of Dreams: Sid, therefore, was right for him. Combining their powers, Hoon, Light and Sid manage to pulverize and Sid is reconciled with Dude, with whom he had quarreled because of the presence of Sasha. 'Third Book: Prigioniero dell'Ade' English Title: Prisoner of Hades Light begins to come out with Dude, but the guy is acting weird and mysterious memory lapses. While Sid tries to get rid of Hugh Boiler, suitor of his mother, Hoon turns out to be able to use the Power of Dreams given to her by Morpheus, but that everything that dreams come true. Having done so, in this way, collapsing mistakenly school, Hoon decides to rescue Morpheus from Hades and return the gift. Sid Light and follow the on Olympus. On the way to Hades, the three goddesses face the Oneiron, spectra with the appearance of their families, being able to defeat them thanks to the Power of Dreams. Shortly after, however, the girls stumble upon Dude: Friend, maneuvered from ruby Dionysus given to him by Sasha, is under the control of Ares and this also justifies his strange behavior. In a moment of lucidity, Dude recognizes Light and run away, into the woods. Sid follows him, but the friend of the distances and, when unable to reach him, finds him lying on the ground badly wounded and with no more ruby. Eadris, rushed to the place, he offers to take him to his father Sicano, so that it can heal. The goddesses are unaware that it was she who hurt him and steal the stone to bring it to Ares in exchange for a promise not to hurt her father. Sid, Hoon and Light continue the journey, arriving in front of the Judges of Hades, and are subjected to the tests: Light to descend to Hades agrees so even though it might be ugly, Sid has to say to her friends that Auron is his father despite the had promised not to reveal it, while Hoon, in order to save Jared, drinking water from the river Lethe which makes them forget the love for Morpheus. He descended into Hades, face and defeat the monster Erpestrem holding prisoner Morpheus, freeing; then meet Eadris that, killed by Ares, confesses to being repentant for having betrayed. A Rainbow Hill, Hoon, Light and Sid ensure that Dude does not remember what happened: the guy has some memories, but think this was a dream. Meanwhile, Olympus, Ares evokes the Golden Flame Ogladon pouring on the drops of Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis, absorbed from the Dude via ruby. 'Fourth Book: La Fiamma degli Dei' English Title: The Flame of the Gods While Morpheus travels to Olympus in search of objects that have hidden memories of Sid, Hoon and Light, Rainbow Hill Dude, tormented by constant flash of what happened on Mount Olympus with the three goddesses, let the Light, in the hope that the flash disappear. Ares ends evocation dell'Ogladon, takes possession of the stones of the gods, killing them and destroying the statues disappear. At the same time, a flood engulfs the bottom of Rainbow Hill. The Golden Flame goes out and the Olympus begins to be destroyed, absorbed by a giant black vortex. Thanks to the memory content in the helmet of Athena, Hoon, Light and Sid understand that the vortex is Chaos, the beginning and end of all things, who gave birth to the divine world with its blaze. To retrieve the object and save Olympus, goddesses and Morpheus descend into the abyss, the risk of being destroyed by its walls. Morpheus sacrifices himself to allow the goddess to save themselves: thus, the effect of water of Lethe Hoon ends and goes back to being in love with Jared. Folded in the face of Chaos and passed the test to which it submits, the girls return to Dodekatheon the blaze, but to rekindle the flame it is necessary that one of them sacrifice their stone: thus, Sid throws his obsidian in the fire, giving its powers. The Olympus revived, fueled by the Black Flame of Artemis, returning to be that of a time. Sid decides to stay in the divine world with his father, the two are joined by Gail, made aware of the truth. Hoon and Light, instead, return to Rainbow Hill: while the first fails, unconsciously, to resurrect Morfeo through a dream and Flare Wave given to her by the goddess Cyndra, the second Dude tells the truth about their identity and their powers, and the latter apologizes to her for leaving her, confessing to be able to feel the presence of the ruby of Dionysus. I doubt Hoon are thus confirmed: Ares is on Earth. The God of War, in fact, did not extinguish the Flame d'Oro has detached from Olympus, carrying away with him, and tied it to Earth, where it wants to establish its own domain. 'Fifth Book: Il Sorriso del Traditore' English Title: The Traitor's Smile Finish school at Rainbow Hill. While the powers of Light and Hoon mad, Sid decides to find a new weapon and assigns, against the advice of all, the enigmatic Soter. The boy walks her to a deserted village where they will find the weapons, but it is, in fact, a combined meeting with the Tauro Kamarel, once forced to serve Ares, who asks Sid to help him and his companions to integrate into the community Olympus. As they talk, they are attacked by a group of thugs God of War: Soter and Kamarel have set a trap to Sid, who is captured. Hoon comes to Olympus to talk to her friend, discovering what happened to her. Entrusted the matter to Morpheus, back to Rainbow Hill to warn Light, without finding it. The latter, in fact, determined to enjoy the summer and forget Ares, she went to a party on the beach with Dude: here, the boy, again controlled by the ruby of Dionysus and the Lord of War, drew her and other friends in sea, so that the jellyfish Aqualoon of Ares they captured them to bring them to the island Atat, new den of Ares. Meanwhile, Olympus, Sid discovers that Soter and Kamarel have only pretended to cheating on her, and riottenuti his powers from the Black Flame, the young goddess helps the residents of the divine realm to appease the attack of the henchmen of Ares. Atat on the island, while the god absorbs the life energy of boys to invigorate his body, Dude wakes up and frees Light, trapped in the rock. Joined by Hoon, who found them thanks to the GPS of the phone, face Ares, but even the help of the Maenads, which freedom from ruby Dude, he manages to embarrass the god of War. The three also, however, can not kill him, because Ares is related to the Golden Flame of Olympus, in turn linked to the Earth, and then his death would cause the total destruction of our planet, as discovers Hoon thanks to its click . The timely arrival of Sid saves the lives of his friends. Thanks to the Wrist of Denial, a powerful weapon that belonged to the Lord of War, the goddess reduces the latter dying and imprisons him in a sarcophagus from which it can no longer go out in this way, the last spark of life of the god survive, and neither the Earth nor the Olympus will be destroyed. While Luce Dude and become a couple, Sid decides to continue to live on Mount Olympus to help manage the new situation with the Tauri and Lykaon repent. 'Sixth Book: L'Ultimo Desiderio' English Title: The Last Wish Defeated Ares, the three goddesses life flows serene and depart together for the summer holidays by the sea. But, since Sid is wearing the wrist brace of Denial, behaves in a strange way: it is plagued by nightmares, is short-tempered and violent and often has memory lapses. Soter suspect that it is the fault of the Wrist and, with Kamarel asks council to Lykaon Erion to remove the weapon to Sid, despite its finding that the wrist band comes off by itself when its owner is on his deathbed. Sid, leaving only her friends, goes on the island of Atat and robs the body of Ares, Morpheus hitting with the wrist band. The god of dreams falls into a coma. Hoon, Light, Dude Soter and start in pursuit of his friend and, thanks to the suggestions of a mysterious spirit, they find the horrid Without Forgiveness: here, Sid is trying to transfer the spirit of Ares in his original body, using the stones of the gods. The soul of Ares is located in the wrist brace of Denial, where she moved in the last battle, and controls Sid through the weapon, which was once his. During the fight, the body is accidentally destroyed by Ares the god of War and finds himself confined forever in Sid. Hoon, Light, Dude Soter and discover that the soul of the young goddess, however, was received from Olympus and that she is the spirit that led them to Ares. The consciousness of Sid, however, is merging with the divine world: to avoid it disappears, Light uses the opal was to let Sid inside Soter, at the request of the boy, who loves her. The group starts in pursuit of Ares and manages to stun him before he destroys them with the Shadow Crash: Sid moves to the Wrist of Denial, where, thanks to the powers of her friends, manages to beat Ares, who is trapped in 'object in the form of stone. Since the warlord is dying, the wrist band is detached from the body of Sid. Because of the effort, however, the young man falls into a coma. A few days later, Morpheus awakens, instead Sid no, dying: the last moment, the love of Soter manages to bring her back. Sid decides to stay permanently on Mount Olympus, where he prepares a home for herself, her friends and their kids, while Hoon and Light begin the new school year at Rainbow Hill, where Morpheus has moved into the former home of Sid. 'Girls of Olympus (Animated Series)' Girls of Olympus is an unexistent series produced by "The Animation Band" company. The company ensures that the series has 26 half hour episodes, but any episode aired for the moment except a teaser, an english trailer and an italian trailer. They publish the teaser on November 17 of 2011 in the official Animation Band Youtube Channel. The english trailer was published on March 30 of 2012 and the italian trailer was published a day after. 'Plot' Sid, Luce and Hoon attend the first year of high school. They have almost nothing in common, only a curious coincidence: they have the same birth date. But an unexpected and cruel enemy, prodigious tears that turn in crystals, strange powers awakened, and a messenger from a distant world gradually lead to discovering a repressed and forgotten past: they are goddeesses of Olympus, forced to give up their immortal nature to escape the fury of Ares, which from immemorial time is trying to complete his insane mission. Reborn, oblivious of all, as mere mortal girls, from they depend the salvation of the world we know. And that they come from. 'Video Gallery' Le Eredi dell'Olimpo English Title: The Heirs of Olympus 'Plot' Kalilko, Estelle and Leya are three friends at school always take top marks in the subject Falling in Love-Of-Boys-Wrong. Luckily they have their powers. The powers of Olympus. Kaliko possesses the gift of translocanza, Estelle can talk to animals and Leya can evoke powerful visions. Together, they must defend the Earth from the terrible gods Haruda. Escaped the pitfalls of Nagala, Leya is saddened by the loss of his power, the sigh of Winter; Kaliko suffers from the lack of the beloved Nagan, whose disappearance weighs on my heart like a stone black; Estelle tries to react and the two friends because he knows that sooner or later will have to deal with a new threat of the evil Mother Haruda. And the time comes when Nagala manages to disseminate the city of ova luminescent, the Matrandas, able to turn any creature into a Haruda. Faced with the challenge, the Heirs of Olympus find help in unexpected strength: the same power of the enemy ... Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019